The present invention relates to a device for tensioning a three-point seat belt located in the rear of a vehicle.
DE 85 29 017 U1 teaches a device having anchoring points with a belt buckle of a seat belt retracted by an electrically activated linear belt tightener. The linear belt tightener, which can comprise a pyrotechnic piston driven in a cylinder, acts upon and retracts the seat belt buckle in the event of a crash to tighten the seat belt.
The three anchoring points of a three-point seat belt are the belt buckle, an end fitting located at the end of the belt webbing and fastened to the vehicle body, and a belt guide at approximately shoulder height or, if necessary, adjustable in height, around which the seat belt webbing is guided to a seat belt retractor.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention a device for tightening a three-point seat belt located in the rear of a vehicle comprising: a linear belt tightener located in the region of a vehicle door sill that extends between a B-column and a C-column of a vehicle, the linear belt tightener being aligned essentially parallel to the vehicle door sill, the linear belt tightener engaging a pulling element attached to a seat belt webbing that is guided through a belt guide anchored to a vehicle body, the pulling element is moved approximately parallel to the vehicle door sill during the tightening process.